Family Matters
by AlexRyzlinGold
Summary: They've been dating for six months, and it's finally time for Amethyst and Garnet to meet Pearl's family. Polygems and Polydiamonds. Pearl/Garnet/Amethyst and Pink Diamond/Blue Diamond/White Diamond/Yellow Diamond Human!AU
1. Chapter 1

Pearl had spent most of the day freaking out. No matter how much Garnet and Amethyst tried to reassure her that the evening wasn't going to be a huge mess, Pearl wouldn't hear a word of it.

They had all been officially dating for six months, but the three of them had also danced around them all being together for much, much longer. Years longer. What had started as shared housing for Steven's sake had turned into something else and now Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Steven lived together quite happily. Greg often stopped by and Pearl managed to be cordial if not welcoming most of the time.

It was a weird situation. Pearl was Steven's godmother, and while Greg was still his father he had given up most of his rights when Steven was younger. Greg just wasn't equipped to look after a child, and even five years later he still lived in his van. At least he had a job.

It hadn't been an easy situation. Not for Greg and not for Pearl. Pearl had to drop her job to look after a baby and Greg had to find a job to look after said baby. The money Rose had left them when she died hadn't lasted long.

Pearl was adult enough to admit that she had been a little … possessive in the beginning. Without Garnet's tempering presence and Amethyst's uncanny ability of pointing out when Pearl was over reacting, Pearl just might have taken Greg to court.

Five years later they had finally gotten their act together and Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst were dating. Part of that involved the traditional 'meet the parents' thing. Amethyst didn't really have parents, at least not ones she had spoken to since she moved out of their house at seventeen, and they had already met Ruby and Sapphire many, many times. They still did a 'we're dating your daughter' dinner at the Corundum's though.

Now the only family left to meet was Pearl's. Pearl got along with her family. Honestly, she did. With Steven starting school and Pearl going back to work she just hadn't seen them all too recently. One of her sisters only arrived back in country a week ago, and was only back in Beach City that morning.

So now was as good a time as any to introduce her girlfriends. Traditionally Pearl went to these family dinners either alone or with Steven. Hopefully the fact that her family was a giant mess of people wouldn't scare Garnet or Amethyst away.

Which led to Pearl being in her room going through all the clothes she owned looking for just the right outfit. One that said she was an adult, with an adult job, who could do what she wanted. But also that she loved her family very much.

Amethyst wasn't much help, instead just telling Pearl how nice her butt looked in various dresses before telling her she looked best in the lingerie she wore beneath it.

"Come on, Pearl." Amethyst groaned. "It's gonna be fine. Even if I mess it up Garnet will be there to smooth things over."

Pearl paused, holding up the sixth dress she was planning to try on for the night. It was flung onto the bed as Pearl pulled Amethyst into a loose hug.

"Oh, Amethyst! No. It's not you I'm worried about. Stars no! You and Garnet will be fantastic." Pearl waved a hand in the air, vaguely towards the bedroom window. "It's them. Yellow is so judgy, and you won't be able to talk to Blue without someone translating. Not that it's your fault and Blue won't hold it against you. Yellow will of course, but anything to do with Blue sets her on edge. Not that you'd get a word in with Blue anyway. She's just come back from Japan and she'll spend the whole dinner talking to Aunt Afina. It's so hard to get to know them when they get talking. Oh, they just ignore everyone else until Mother tells them off."

"P, calm down! You're working yourself up. Again."

Pearl lifted the dress up again, pressing it to her front and peering at herself in the mirror.

"You won't be saying that when Aunt Zarina pulls out your juvie records and asks you to explain yourself. She only had Rose's school records and she managed to rake her through the coals."

"Wait, what? Isn't that illegal?"

"Probably." Pearl said with a dismissive wave. "But Mother and Aunt Linnea will be the worst. I swear they constantly make eyes at each other when we have company and it's only ever to embarrass Yellow, Blue and I."

"Okay. Firstly, why are your mother and aunt making eyes at each other. And secondly, and most importantly, what do you mean my juvie record?"

"Oh, they're not my real aunts. We just call them that because it's easier than having four people who we call some variation of mother. Mother gave birth to me, but they all raised me. Yellow and Blue are actually my half sisters. We all share the same sperm donor. Aunt Linnea is the only one who hasn't had a child, and that's only because the three of us were a handful."

"And the whole juvie thing?" Amethyst said weakly with her head in her hands. She already knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Aunt Zarina is the Chief of Police in Beach City. She has been for quite a few years now. She's the reason we moved her. She got the job offer and the others wanted her to take it so she'd be safer. Things were pretty hectic in Empire City. Aunt Zarina made some enemies there."

Amethyst let out a loud groan. She knew the Chief of Police, but it wasn't what she would call a pleasant relationship. What sort of relationship were you meant to have with the officer who constantly caught you red handed spray painting when you were a teenager?

"Tall, shoulder pads that could protect a football player and a sarcastic wit almost as tall as she is?"

"So you do know her. I did wonder. Well, I mean, I was pretty sure you had to of had a run in with her."

"She was the one who always used to bust me and the Famethyst."

Pearl hung up the pile of dresses that had been slowly growing on her bed. Tonight was obviously not meant to be a dress night.

"I still can't believe you found that many of you called Amethyst and convinced them to make a juvenile ... well I hesitate to use the word 'gang', but I guess it will do."

"Pearl! Your aunt has arrested me multiple times!"

Amethyst grabbed one of the pillows off the bed and shoved her face into it. Honestly, could this night get any worse?

No dress meant pants. Nice ones of course, and she had that new silk shirt Blue sent her from Japan as well as a scarf that her mother had given her years ago.

"I know. I mean, she used to tell us these stories about a group of young girls who all had the same name. It wasn't hard to put the dots together."

Pearl wiggled into the clothes she had picked out while Amethyst groaned even louder.

"That story I told you about the police cruiser that I filled with balloons, yeah, that was your aunt's cruiser. She's going to kill me."

"Ohhh, I should tell her that. She'd think it was hilarious."

Pearl laughed lightly and headed toward the bedroom door.

"Don't you dare, Pearl. Pearl? Pearl!"

When Amethyst lifted her head from the pillow Pearl was already gone.

At least the whole 'dating not one, but two women' thing wasn't going to be an issue. Even if Amethyst had been handcuffed by one of Pearl's mother figures more times than she could count.

For those interested:

White Diamond - Ginevra

Pink Diamond - Linnea

Yellow Diamond - Zarina

Blue Diamond - Afina


	2. Chapter 2

Amethyst spent the next half an hour as an absolute mess. She tried on more sets of clothes than she had all month. Maybe if she dressed nicely then Pearl's aunt wouldn't recognise her. Yeah, Amethyst didn't think it would work either but she had to try something.

Eventually Pearl pulled out Amethyst's nicest pair of jeans and the only button down shirt that she owned. She also then insisted that Amethyst wear a hoodie and her purple sneakers, which Amethyst was pretty sure was a mistake.

"You need to be comfortable. Besides, I think you look nice and it doesn't matter what family thinks. It's what I think that matters."

"Your aunt will recognise me and hate me."

"She won't hate you. Anyway, even if she did it wouldn't make a difference. They all hated Rose and I still dated her for three years."

"I'd still like my girlfriend's family to _not_ hate me!"

"They won't hate you, Amethyst. I know they won't."

That was when Garnet walked in, still sweaty from the gym. She pressed a kiss to Amethyst's hair.

"No one could hate you."

"She's right." Pearl said, placing a hand on Amethyst's shoulder. "Now get in the shower, Garnet. We have to leave in half an hour."

Exactly half an hour later Garnet met them by the front door, showered, dressed and hair done up. Pearl drove them because she already knew the way and Amethyst spread out along the back seat so that Garnet could have more leg room in the front.

"How come we haven't met any of your family before? I mean, we've known you forever." Amethyst asked.

"Oh, when we all lived in Empire City I only saw them on holidays."

"So? We've been back here for five years, give or take."

"They're just so… much." Pearl said with a sigh. "Between the six of them it's impossible to have a nice, civilized, dinner. I gave up sometime around the age of ten. Some of my friends stopped being so friendly after they came over. Their parents didn't like that I was raised by four women. And anyway, Aunt Linnea used to come over once a week to see Steven, before I started working again. It was just while you two were at work. She's the reason he has all those expensive toys lying around."

Pearl shook her head. "Anyway, it's not like you've never met any of them. You've met Aunt Zarina, Amethyst and Garnet has met Blue several times. I'm sure you've seen the rest of them around town too. Aunt Linnea spends a fair amount of time at Funland Arcade, and Aunt Afina spends a lot of time at the library. Mother doesn't really get out much to be honest, she doesn't really like having to deal with people if she can help it."

Amethyst glanced at Garnet, who looked as confused as Amethyst felt.

"When did G meet your sister?"

"She went to Ocean Town University with us. Well, a year below us, but it still counts."

"And you introduced them or something?"

"No." Pearl said with a light laugh. "I took Blue to one of the Zircons' parties. You remember how they were, right Garnet? Always so up themselves because Zircon only ever accepted law students into their sorority. They did always have rather tame parties though. I was trying to ease Blue into it. Aunt Zarina bring a police officer meant we never got away with anything. She ended up spending the whole party at one of the card tables with Garnet hitting on her all night."

Garnet's shoulders tensed, though Pearl didn't seem to notice since she was focusing on the dark road.

"Oh."

Pearl laughed again. "Yellow was furious when she found out. Blue just thought it was hilarious. Especially since you kept losing at poker while you did it."

"I remember that." Garnet said with a grimace.

Amethyst would have burst out laughing if it weren't so cringe worthy. One of them had mercilessly hit on one of Pearl's sisters and the other had been caught spray painting lewd images around town by Pearl's aunt.

As far as first impressions went, they kind of blowed.

Pearl pulled up in front of a large house. It wasn't the largest house Amethyst had ever seen but it was up there. Still, it housed at least seven people at one time, so the size was probably warranted.

Pearl quickly got out of the car leaving Amethyst and Garnet sitting in silence.

"We're doomed." Amethyst said quietly.

"Yup."

Garnet and Amethyst both took a deep breath before getting out of the car. At least they were doomed together.

Pearl was already at the front door of the house, letting herself in when Garnet and Amethyst reached her. She led them into a brightly lit foyer with all sorts of things that normal people didn't have. Like umbrella stands and coat racks. Amethyst kind of wished she was wearing a coat, purely so she could hang it up.

Pearl had only just taken off her blazer and gotten it to hang nicely on the rack before two women seemed to appear out of nowhere. Though, seeing as they were standing at the bottom of a set of stairs, it was safe to assume they had come down them.

They looked similar to Pearl, with the same long nose, bright eyes and slight figure but it was easy to see that they had at least one parent different. Pearl introduced Garnet and Amethyst before quickly hugging her sisters.

The three of them all had short hair, but while Pearl's was kept away from her face by what Amethyst was pretty sure was sheer will power, Blue let hers float around her ears and flop over her eyes. She had also dyed it a light blue to watch her name. Yellow on the other hand seemed to have her dark blonde hair tied in a bun. As someone who currently had lilac hair, Amethyst was pretty sure that Yellow also dyed her hair, as if her dark skin tone didn't give it away. Much like Yellow, Blue didn't seem to have Pearl's pale, nearly translucent skin. Instead, Blue had olive skin with a dark tan.

"You didn't bring Steven." Yellow said blandly.

"No, he's spending the night with Greg. Tonight is about meeting my girlfriends, not playing with my godson."

Yellow just muttered under her breath and crossed her arms. The slight smile on her lips gave her away though.

"Careful Yellow, if you show anymore interest someone might actually think you _like_ Steven." Pearl teased.

Blue seemed to stare at Garnet before signing something quickly. Pearl giggled and Yellow frowned, glancing at Garnet.

Garnet was pretty sure whatever had been said was about her.

Doomed was right. They were definitely doomed.

For those interested:

White Diamond - Ginevra

Pink Diamond - Linnea

Yellow Diamond - Zarina

Blue Diamond - Afina


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner, it turned out, wouldn't be ready for another hour when Zarina and Pearl's mother, Ginevra got home.

Pearl gave Amethyst and Garnet a brief tour of the house. Yellow and Blue followed them, signing to each other and occasionally interrupting Pearl with laughter. Not that Pearl seemed to mind at all.

The house had five bedrooms and five offices. An office for each adult and a second office for Linnea who apparently took on so many different projects that one of the lounges had actually been turned into her second office purely due to her needing more space. Banging and yelling could be heard through the door when they passed it, but Pearl just shook her head and said she wasn't even going to try and distract Linnea while she was working. Things tended to explode when she was distracted.

Amethyst and Garnet soon learnt that even if Pearl's family hated them that they would have a hard time hating them back. What had been a spare bedroom (even with all the sisters moved out they still had their own bedrooms in the house) had been converted into Steven's room shortly after Pearl took over as his main caregiver.

Eventually they made their way down to ground floor again and Pearl led Garnet and Amethyst to the kitchen where Afina was cooking. Blue and Yellow split off and started setting the table, leaving them alone with Afina.

Afina was a tall, lean woman, taller than even Garnet. She moved around the kitchen with grace. She had similar skin colour to Blue but with dark brown hair, closer to black and thick eye brows.

She wore a long flowing dress with bare arms and a head scarf loosely looped over her head. She had forgone shoes and instead wore blue fuzzy socks. She wore several heavy rings on her finger as well as several golden bangles around her wrists.

She practically scooped Pearl up in a hug once she saw her and whispered her greeting into Pearl's ear after giving a kiss to each of Pearl's cheeks.

"It's so good to see you, my sweet girl. Even nicer still to have the whole family back together. Stars know how long it will be before your sister leaves on another trip."

Afina turned to check on one of the pots on the stove again before moving her full attention to Amethyst and Garnet.

"And you two must be Pearl's girlfriends. I've heard so much about you. Now, who is who?"

Pearl moved to stand behind both Garnet and Amethyst. She pushed Amethyst forward slightly.

"This is Amethyst."

Afina took Amethyst's proffered hand with both of her and squeezed gently. "It's lovely to meet you Amethyst. No need to be nervous, dear."

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am." Amethyst mumbled out.

Afina just laughed. "Afina will be fine, dear. Only my publisher and Ginevra's work associates call me ma'am. And just between the four of us, I don't really like any of them."

She turned to Garnet and held out a hand. "You must be Garnet then."

Garnet shook her hand. "Yup."

"Oh, you are about as verbose as Pearl said. How delightfully novel." Afina glanced up and stared at something behind the three of them. "Knowing when to stop talking and listen is a good skill to have."

"Hey! I know when to shut up."

Pearl let out a surprised squeal as she was grabbed from behind, lifted into the air and spun around.

"Linnea dear, you have never known when to be quiet, nor do I ever expect you will learn. Now, put Pearl down, you brute."

Pearl was gently placed in the ground again and once again Amethyst and Garnet found themselves being introduced. Afina quickly ushered them out of the kitchen, claiming to need at least a little bit of quiet to cook.

Linnea led them to one of the many lounges as she chattered with Pearl.

"I swear you look more and more like your mother everyday."

"I've still got to grow a few inches before I look anything like her."

Linnea laughed and settle into an armchair while Pearl pulled Garnet and Amethyst down to sit next to her on a nearby couch.

Linnea was tall, but not quite Afina's height. She was wiry and lean with short blonde hair pulled into a rough bun that balanced precariously on top of her head. Her eyes were hidden behind large, circular, pink tinted glasses with small wire frames.

Her fingers were dirty, with smudges of something black across her knuckles and under her nails. Whatever it was was also wiped across her grey tank top and light blue jeans. Linnea grinned with wild abandonment, obviously just glad to be there.

"How's the new job treating you, sweetheart? Still keeping up with the little angel? I'll turn him into a trouble maker yet."

That launched Pearl into an explanation of everything she had been doing since she started teaching dancing as well as a mini lecture about how Linnea would not be turning Steven into a trouble maker.

"Yeah." Amethyst said with a grin. "I'm pretty sure I've got the trouble maker part sorted."

Linnea laughed again and the conversation moved through a combination of the trouble Steven had gotten up to at school (much to Pearl's dismay), stories from when Pearl was younger and a few of the projects Linnea had been working on recently.

The conversation died down when Linnea started staring at Garnet with a slightly furrowed brow. Before anyone could ask what was wrong she spoke.

"Wanna swap glasses?"

"Aunt Linnea! Don't be rude."

Garnet just shrugged. "Alright."

Linnea had chucked her glasses across the room before Garnet could even get hers off. Garnet placed the pink tinted glasses on her nose and turned to Pearl.

"How do I look?"

"Who cares how you look. How do I look? Do I look like a rockstar?" Linnea almost yelled.

"You look like an idiot, now give Garnet her glasses back." A voice said from the doorway.

Amethyst froze. She definitely knew that voice though normally it was reciting the miranda rights while Amethyst was being cuffed.

Heavy footsteps made their way to their couch. A dark hand settled on Pearl's shoulder.

"Pearl, you look happy." Zarina said with a slight smile.

Pearl reached up and squeezed Zarina's hand.

"Aunt Zarina, it's good to see you."

Zarina was just as tall as Afina. Garnet was starting to understand what Pearl meant about her family being a lot of deal with. They all had a big presence, though that could only help Zarina as a cop.

Along with being tall, Zarina was well built, clear even though her suit jacket and slacks. Her black hair was well styled to keep out of her face, which seemed to be in a perpetual scowl. Even as a teenager, Amethyst had never managed to outrun Zarina and after a few lazy years of collage and video games, Amethyst doubted that she'd have any chance now.

Zarina took her hand back from Pearl's shoulder, but stayed standing behind her.

"It was nice meeting you, Garnet, Amethyst." She said, nodding at each of them. "But I have to go change. So do you, Linnea. I can't imagine Ginevra will be impressed with you sitting on her new settee in your work clothes."

Linnea sighed and heaved herself out of the arm chair.

"Just because you're right doesn't mean you have to be a know it all about it."

Zarina rolled her eyes and looked down at Pearl again. "Your mother should be in shortly, she was just finishing up a phone call when I pulled up."

Zarina flicked her gaze to Amethyst as she left.

"Nice to see you again, Amethyst."

Amethyst waited until she was sure Zarina would be out of earshot. "She hates me."

"Oh, she does not." Pearl huffed.

For those interested:

White Diamond - Ginevra

Pink Diamond - Linnea

Yellow Diamond - Zarina

Blue Diamond - Afina


	4. Chapter 4

A few moments later Ginevra stormed through the door, glaring at her phone. Somehow she was even taller than both Zarina and Afina. It was probably the shock of blonde, but slightly whitening, hair that stood up from her head. It seemed to add at least a few inches.

Honestly, Garnet was just surprised that Pearl was as short as she was. Pearl and Ginevra moved with the same sort of grace though. A combination of dancer's grace and something more predatory. For Pearl that came from her fencing practice.

She wore light tan slacks and an off white suit jacket over a white button up shirt. The only thing not business about her was the dark sunglasses covering her eyes, though they were quickly tucked into the front of her shirt as she came inside.

Ginevra was obviously a few years older than the others, with strong wrinkles around her eyes and laugh lines around her mouth. Right now she wasn't laughing though, rather glaring at her phone as she typed angrily.

Pearl got up and rounded the couch to engulf her mother in a hug. The phone was quickly shoved into a jacket pocket and Pearl's hug was returned.

Ginevra sighed deeply. "Pearl. It's lovely to see you."

"You're just saying that because you had a hard day at work." Pearl muttered, still hugging Ginevra.

"No. I'm saying it because I love you and I have missed both your and Steven's company."

There was a heavy pause.

"And because I work with idiots and I'm so glad you are smart enough to never be as hapless as them. Are you quite sure you don't want to work for me?"

Pearl laughed and pulled back, taking Ginevra's hands in hers.

"We'd drive each other crazy within a week."

"I'd take that over pure incompetence." Ginevra said with a sneer. "At least some work would get done that way. But I suppose you are correct."

Amethyst and Garnet had both stood up and awkwardly shook Ginevra's hand over the couch. She nodded at both of them, neither smiling nor frowning.

"It's nice to meet you both. Pearl has told me a lot about you over the years. Thank you for supporting her while she took care of Steven."

Amethyst shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly but Ginevra's phone chirped from within her jacket pocket before anyone could respond. Ginevra rolled her eyes.

"Idiots." She muttered. "I'd better turn that off before they ruin dinner."

Ginevra pressed a kiss to Pearl's forehead.

"I'm going to help Afina with dinner. And get rid of the extra setting I'm sure Yellow put out."

"For who?" Pearl asked, baffled.

"Steven." Ginevra said with a raised eyebrow. "I love all of my daughters equally, but if I hadn't been there I'd swear those two came out the wrong women. If Yellow was anymore passive aggressive she'd be Afina."

"If Yellow were anymore passive aggressive Aunt Zarina would of kicked her out of forensics years ago."

Ginevra snorted. "Those two? They're as thick as thieves. No offense, Amethyst. You haven't seen them in court together, it's horrifying. I don't think a single judge has told the two of them 'no'."

With another quick hug, Ginevra left the lounge.

"Pearl! Why does your mother know about my juvie record too? It was bad enough that your aunt knew, but both of them?" Amethyst hissed as soon as she felt they wouldn't be overheard.

"Calm down. They talk to each other, that's how healthy relationships work, and before you can say it, neither of them hate you. Trust me, you'd know if they did. Besides, Mother isn't exactly a saint."

"How many times has your aunt arrested her?"

"Just the once." Zarina said from where she stood in the doorway, her arm linked with Linnea.

They had both changed clothes. Zarina into jeans and a t-shirt, and Linnea into a light pink dress.

Amethyst flopped into the couch and threw and arm over her eyes. "You're killing me."

"Yes." Zarina said with a raised eyebrow. "That's the point, and I must admit, it's quite amusing."

Linnea's eyes lit up. "It was fantastic. Some guy grabbed my ass while I was dancing at a bar, and Ginny decked him. Zarina ended up being the responding officer. If anyone could sweet talk their way into a police officer's pants from a jail cell it would be Ginny."

Zarina rolled her eyes. "She did not sweet talk me. I was on duty."

Linnea smirked up at her. "Uh huh. You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart."

"Anyway," Zarina said loudly. "I'm sure dinner is ready. Shall we?"

Zarina and Linnea led Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst into the dining room where Yellow and Blue were already seated and Ginevra and Afina brought dishes of food to the table. Soon their meal started and Amethyst had to try to not shovel it into her mouth as fast as she could. One, because that's how she normally ate, and despite her denial of the fact, she knew it wasn't exactly good table manners, and two because apparently Afina could really cook.

Much like Pearl had predicted earlier that evening, almost as soon as they sat down, Blue and Afina started a fiercely signed conversation that Yellow quickly joined in on. Surprisingly though, there was no 'making eyes' between Ginevra and Linnea, much to Pearl's eternal gratitude.

Instead they chatted with Garnet and Amethyst, starting with safe topics such as how Steven was and how Garnet and Amethyst met Pearl (high school and college respectively, though that didn't really cover the how and Pearl was just fine with that).

"Yes, isn't it strange how you can know someone most of your life and only start dating once you're older." Zarina said loudly while purposefully staring at Yellow.

"You're not still bugging her about Jasper are you, Aunt Zarina?" Pearl said pointedly. "You know how she gets when you pressure her and Jasper isn't going to make a move if you keep hovering over the two of them. What's the rush, anyway?"

Linnea giggled. "You gave her one grandchild and now she wants a horde of them."

"Let's not talk about grandchildren." Ginevra said dryly. "Save that sort of talk until at least the second time we meet Pearl's girlfriends."

"You're all terrible. You know that right?" Pearl said wearily.

Garnet just smiled slightly and shared a look at Amethyst. It seemed like they'd be fine, even if Zarina had arrested Amethyst a bunch and Garnet had hit on Blue (though by the looks of it, Yellow would never forgive her, and Blue had been staring at her weirdly for most of the night).

Zarina huffed. "Fine. We'll talk about something other than Yellow's obliviousness. How is the family, Amethyst?"

"Uh," Amethyst paused with her fork halfway to her mouth. "I don't really talk to my parents all too much."

"Well I could have told you that." Zarina said. "In my experience people don't form juvenile gangs when they have a good home environment. I was talking about the Famethyst."

Amethyst stared down at her plate. "They're good. Um, I don't really talk to them too much anymore. When I went to college we drifted apart a bit. I, uh, didn't want to keep up with the same stuff they did."

Ginevra gently placed her knife and fork onto her plate.

"Amethyst. We don't hold it against you that you found another family when the one you were born into was…"

"A bunch of assholes." Zarina interrupted.

"Lacking." Ginevra said diplomatically. "We all regret things in our lives, that doesn't make you a bad person."

"I … uh, thanks." Amethyst said shyly. "I guess I know where Pearl gets her good advice from."

"Yeah, if only she could take her own advice." Linnea cut in. "Ginny's more of the punch her problems away type of gal. Pearl, thankfully, has a bit more restraint and finesse."

"Anyway, you should get in contact with them again. Most of them are on the straight and narrow. I've even got Jay working as a police officer." Zarina raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't believe in second chances, I wouldn't have dated a woman I once arrested."

"I might just do that." Amethyst said with a small smile.

Pearl could just see the beginning of tears in Amethyst's eyes.

"So, dessert anyone?" Afina chirped from the end of the table.

Yellow was quietly signing to Blue, who in turn was smiling slightly at Amethyst.

"Sounds good." Amethyst said. "If you'll just, uh, excuse me for a moment?"

She stood and darted out of the room quickly. Linnea started gathering the plates from the table.

"Either of you two going to go after her?"

Pearl and Garnet shared a look.

"Nope." Garnet said simply. "Sometimes Amethyst just need a bit of time to deal with stuff. She'll be fine, she just needs to slow her thoughts down a little."

"She thought you would hate her." Pearl said quietly.

Zarina scratched her nose. "I'm not surprised. She was a little shit growing up. But after dealing with all the stuff Blue got into, she was honestly kind of tame. Mostly Amethyst just gave me a work out. Kid could run. Not fast enough, but she could run."

Blue signed something to Zarina.

"Yes, I am talking about you, brat. Don't pretend to be little miss perfect with me."

Blue grinned at her before standing and helping Afina with dessert.

Amethyst was back just as dessert was being dished up. She was obviously calmer than before and wore a brighter smile.

They left shortly after they finished eating, and after a very long and drawn out goodbye. Garnet and Amethyst shook everyone's hands again while Pearl gave everyone a hug. She paused in front of Blue and they signed to each other briefly before Blue plucked at Pearl's shirt.

Soon they were buckled into the car and driving.

"I think that went well." Pearl said.

"You can say it, Pearl." Amethyst said dryly.

"Hmmm?"

"I told you so. You can say it. You did tell me that they didn't hate me. Like five times."

"I guess I could say that. I don't think I will though. But for the record it was four times, not five." Pearl said smugly.

"I'm pretty sure your sister hates me." Garnet said quietly.

"Oh, ignore Yellow. She's always been a bit overprotective of Blue. She'll get over it. Surprisingly, she's terrible at keeping grudges."

"I meant Blue."

"What?" Pearl said loudly. "What in the world makes you think that?"

"She kept staring at me."

"I really do need to teach you two sign language. She was probably trying to figure out how much you could bench press or something. She spent half of dinner bugging me to ask you to give her a piggy back ride." Pearl sighed. "Blue has always been the troublemaker of the family. Try not to go along with any of her plans."

"Really?"

"Oh yes."

"I'd have given her a piggy back ride, you know."

"There will be other times, Garnet."

"Garnet made a friend! Garnet made a friend!" Amethyst said loudly from the back seat.

"So did you, Amethyst."

"Awww, P! Just cause you're right doesn't mean you have to say it."

"Why do I put up with you Amethyst?"

"Because you loooove me."

"I suppose that is true." Pearl admitted.

"And me?" Garnet asked quietly.

"Of course I love you, Garnet. How could I not?"

For those interested:

White Diamond - Ginevra

Pink Diamond - Linnea

Yellow Diamond - Zarina

Blue Diamond - Afina

A/N: This is the end of this particular story, but I am looking for ideas/prompts for more from this universe. So hit me up in the comments or on my tumblr: alexryzlingold/span/p  
Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
